Loup y'estu?
by Babydracky
Summary: Clint n'a eu d'autre choix que d'endosser les plumes de Hawkeye pour survivre. Alors qu'il tente, avec ses hommes, de s'attaquer à un convoi du roi, il ne s'attend pas à trouver opposition. Une adversaire aussi belle que redoutable!


Le convoi tant attendu apparaissait lentement en haut de la petite butte, se dandinant bon gré mal gré, suivant le rythme du vieil âne qui tirait péniblement le premier chariot. La pluie, qui tombait drue, n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.  
Cela faisait de longues heures que chacun de ses hommes étaient en position et attendaient l'arrivée de cette unique chance qu'ils auraient de se sustenter convenablement pour les jours à venir. La famine était grande cette année. Les mois printaniers n'avaient apporté qu'un soleil de plomb asséchant les sols alors que l'été n'avait été fait que de pluies diluviennes qui avaient terminé d'anéantir les récoltes. Le peuple se mourrait de faim, son camp caché dans la forêt s'en sortait à peine mieux.  
Clint fit signe à son éclaireur de prévenir les autres. L'attaque serait lancée sous peu. Ils avaient pour ordre de se tenir cachés jusqu'à ce qu'il décoche la première flèche.  
Le fantôme de son index amputé le chatouilla alors qu'il se tenait prêt à décocher la flèche qui ouvrirait l'assaut.  
Un index en moins, souvenir de son oncle, cadeau empoisonné pour son anniversaire. Un infirme sur le trône, incapable de tenir le glaive, tout juste bon à sauver la dernière corde de son arc. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ni décocher sa dernière flèche.  
Tous ces hommes, comme lui-même, avaient fui la rigueur d'un roi cruel. Il était de son devoir de les protéger. Hors-la-loi à présent, leurs têtes étaient mises à pris. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule solution pour survivre ; voler.  
La première calèche, qui ne contenait que les sœurs du monastère de la haute forêt, passa devant eux sans encombre, si ce n'est une glissade de l'âne sur la route boueuse. Quand la seconde calèche fit son appariation devant lui, Clint décocha sa flèche, venant déchirer les rennes qui retenaient l'animal. Ce dernier pris peur et se mit à piétiner et hennir. C'était le moment d'agir !  
Tous ses hommes se jetèrent sur le convoi, une seule idée en tête, voler le maximum de nourriture. Le roi, croyant jusqu'au dernier poil roux de sa barbe, remplissait ce convoi de victuailles chaque semaine. Si Clint n'aimait voler ou malmener des femmes, des femmes d'église qui plus est, il se devait également de nourrir toutes les familles qui l'avaient rejoint dans la clandestinité et dont il était le seul salut.  
Alors que les hommes remplissaient allègrement leurs sacoches de leur butin, Clint entendit des cris de surprise. Persuadé que le premier chariot, contenant les sœurs, avait pris la fuite, il n'avait pas fait attention à la femme qui en était sorti et qui donnait à présent du fil à retordre à ses compagnons et qui ne les épargnait pas si l'occasion lui était présentée.  
Il décocha une nouvelle flèche dans sa direction. La flèche siffla sinistrement et vint se loger dans l'arbre, à côté du visage de la femme, bloquant par la même occasion la manche de sa robe noire armée d'un couteau. Elle portait les vêtements d'une religieuse mais n'en avait ni l'aspect, ni le comportement. Elle était dangereuse.  
Il se jeta sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se défaire de cette entreprise en déchiquetant ses habits. Alors qu'il se saisissait d'elle, celle-ci lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle en profita pour se libérer. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il se prendrait une rouste distribuée par une femme !  
Leur combat, car il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre, l'échange de coups qu'ils échangeaient n'avait rien de cordial ou de commun, le mena jusqu'aux profondeurs de la forêt, son territoire. Mais elle n'y était pas mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire ! Elle dansait entre les racines, vacillait entre les troncs, elle était plus rapide que lui, plus habile de son corps aussi.  
Ils finirent par rouler dans la boue, mêlant leurs corps et leurs souffles. La courte chevelure de braise effervescente vint chatouiller son nez, ses mains se perdant sur une nuque délicate et des hanches pleines.  
— Si tu es une bonne sœur, je veux bien me faire moine, lâcha-t-il en riant alors que la femme lui rendait son sourire entre des lèvres charnelles.  
— Et si vous n'êtes pas le prince disparu, je veux bien faire vœu de chasteté, minauda-t-elle alors que son petit corps le plaquait au sol et qu'il ne trouvait rien à y redire.  
Elle était maligne.  
— Vous faites erreur, ma sœur, lui répondit-il dans son sourire le plus charmant, je ne suis que le tristement célèbre Œil de Faucon.  
— Et je vois que le mythe ne surpasse pas l'homme, roucoula-t-elle, la main au carquois et la flèche toujours à l'arc !  
Et, en effet, dans cette position, il ne pouvait nier la présence de cette flèche qui pointait vers le ciel et en l'occurrence entre les cuisses de la Damoiselle.  
— Effrayée ? Lança-t-il provocateur.  
— Terrifiée ! Conclut-elle avant de basculer en arrière et de venir nouée ces cuisses dénudées et appétissantes autour de son cou.  
— Effrayé ? Lui rendit-elle.  
— Au paradis, lui répondit-il dans un sourire satisfait.  
— Puisque les hostilités se terminent ici, ajouta-t-il calmement, alors qu'il pointait la lame de son couteau entre ses omoplates, je vous propose un arrangement que mon cher oncle ne vous offrira jamais.  
— Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle arquant un sourcil gracieux en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, découvrant de ce fait l'adorable point de beauté qui ornait sa joue.  
— Vraiment ! Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il jetait son couteau au loin, et qu'avec une déception non feinte il desserrait ses jolies jambes.  
Il se releva doucement et lui offrit sa main qu'elle accepta sans objecter le fixant intensément et gardant une emprise sur lui.  
— Devenez ma partenaire ? Tenta-t-il enfin sérieusement.  
— Dans quel sens ? Le provoqua-t-elle.  
— Dans tous les sens où vous voudrez bien me prendre !


End file.
